


AKR - Infatuation - oil on canvas

by EdenPrince



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Aneela, Curator!Kendry, F/F, Flirting, Green Queens, Painting, Romance, body art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: She loved the sound of the bristles scratching against the primed canvas and the smell of her oil paints, although she rarely got to enjoy it these days. No muse to keep her at the easel, she thought.Aneela didn't think much of the show she attended, the gallery filled with other artists whose creations were mediocre at best."If I have to see one more piece of garbage like this created by a man I'm going to have to cut off his balls."The voice was elegant, and the comment sounded casual although it was laced with malice. Aneela's tore her eyes away from the piece and landed on the woman standing a couple feet away from her. Now she was something worthy of standing in the canvas' place.-Aneela Kin Rit only paints what truly inspires her. It's been a long time since she's painted, but that changes when Delle Kendry enters her life.
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	AKR - Infatuation - oil on canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where Aneela is an artist and Kendry is a curator. Also I know nothing about art so just pretend I know what I'm talking about.
> 
> I miss this show more and more every day.
> 
> Will most likely be a two parter. Next chapter may or may not be smut.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

She loved the sound of the bristles scratching against the primed canvas and the smell of her oil paints mixed with turpentine, although she rarely got to enjoy it these days. No muse to keep her at the easel, she thought. 

Aneela didn't think much of the show she attended, the gallery filled with other artists whose creations were mediocre at best. The general chatter amongst friends and colleagues was irritating as she weaved between groups of bodies, trying to get a proper glimpse of the artworks on display - she never understood why people couldn't just shut up and immerse themselves in what was right in front of them.

The work Aneela found herself standing in front of was nice enough, a little boring for her standards. But then again, her standards were usually well above most. Just being in a gallery evoked such a strong reaction - no, yearning - to pick up a brush and paint for hours. The only problem was that nothing easily inspired her.

Snatching another flute of champagne from one of the waitstaff, Aneela moved on to the next artwork.

"If I have to see one more piece of garbage like this created by a man I'm going to have to cut off his balls."

The voice was elegant, and the comment sounded casual although it was laced with malice. Aneela's tore her eyes away from the piece and landed on the woman standing a couple feet away from her. Now  _ she _ was something worthy of standing in the canvas' place. The thing that Aneela noticed first were her red painted lips, pulled back into a grimace. Her eyes scanned over the woman's features, admiring the flare of her nostrils and the creases in the corner of her eye.

"I couldn't agree more," said Aneela, bridging the gap between them. "Do you ever get tired of how much critics rant and rave over subpar technique and subjects fuelled by the male gaze?"

The look she received in return was priceless, the woman's expression shifting from one of disgust to impressed. It seems as if her new companion was just as desperate for someone with more than half a brain cell to converse with.

"If only they could pull their own heads out of each other's asses long enough to actually see the work," The woman was mildly amused.

"Oh, but then whatever would they talk about if not completely bland and uninspired works?" Aneela continued.

"Precisely my problem with people who  _ think _ they know art. I'm Delle Kendry," The woman introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Aneela Kin Rit," Aneela shook Delle's hand, noticing just how soft her skin was.

"Kin Rit? As in A.K.R?" Delle asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You know your stuff. Hardly anyone makes the connection," Aneela grinned and took a sip of her champagne. "And I must be correct in assuming you are  _ the _ Ms. Kendry from Qresh Galleries?"

"You very much would be."

The two women stood there, hands still connected. It didn't feel awkward, and Aneela couldn't help but stroke the back of Delle's hand. The spell between them broke, and they let go before facing the piece again.

"What's someone with your reputation doing at such a disappointing show?" Aneela had to ask.

"Call it a favour for a colleague. She wanted some company. Her partner is one of the artists. I figured I may as well do some networking while I'm here. I have to say that you're probably the most high profile person I've met here. So, why exactly are  _ you _ here Ms. Kin Rit?"

"Just call me Aneela, please. And as for why I'm here, let's just say I like to entertain myself."

"Well, since we're here why don't we accompany each other?" Delle asked with a raise of her brow.

"What about your friend?"

"I'd hardly call her a friend," Delle laughed. "I'm sure she's wrapped up in other people at the moment. I haven't seen her since we arrived together."

"Who in their right mind would leave a respectable lady like yourself to her own devices? I'll be sure to keep you occupied," The corner of Aneela's lips quirked up into a smile.

The intrigued look on Delle's face made Aneela laugh quietly to herself. Before her new companion could do anything else, she took Delle's arm and hooked it around her own. Aneela led Delle to the next artwork, and they spent the rest of the evening practically joint at the hip. They traded snide remarks as well as genuine criticism on each of the works they passed. It had been so long since Aneela had connected so quickly with someone. It was refreshing and exhilarating.

"You know, I've only ever seen one of your works in person. You rarely make your works public, but I would love to get my hands on one for my gallery at some point," said Delle, the night winding down.

"You're one of the lucky few who've seen any of my pieces. Perhaps we could discuss business another day. I'd really like to see you again," The tone in Aneela's voice and the intensity of her gaze left no room for misinterpretation.

Kendry raised a brow and smiled, letting out an airy laugh. They were standing so close together, their faces inches apart, and Aneela could feel the delicate puff of air against her lips.

"Curious," Delle murmured, her voice barely audible over the hum of the crowd. "How about we kill two birds with one stone? Invite me to your studio, we can talk over dinner and see where the night takes us."

Aneela's eyes sparkled in amusement. Oh, how she enjoyed the other woman's bold and direct nature. She figured that's why she was able to get a hold of so many rare and exclusive pieces for her gallery.

"Is that a question or a command?" Aneela asked.

"Darling, you'll find I never ask for things. I snap, and they come."

Aneela's eyes flicked down to Delle's lips, the temptation to just give in to the pull and kiss the other woman was impossible to resist. Aneela's eyes closed as she drew closer, her lips barely brushing against Delle's when a finger stopped her in her tracks.

"Save it for our date," came the taunting whisper.

Aneela didn't like being denied, but the look in her companion's eyes provoked playfulness rather than irritation.

"Counter offer, you invite me to your place and I'll paint something just for you, and you can do whatever you want with it. I don't let  _ anyone _ into my studio."


End file.
